New Roommate! (BTT x Tomboy Reader)
by iFanFics
Summary: You just moved into a new place with 3 different guys. Their good people, and you like being around them too. One problem though, they think your a boy! Will you tell them your a girl, or let them figure it out on their own? - Possible lime content in future!


You looked up at the building you were going to be staying in from now on. It wasn't tall like all the buildings in New York where you used to live, it was a nice little two story house that some friends were renting and lived in that was near a small peaceful beach in California. You looked down at your baggy shirt and baggy shortsYou cleared your throat, wincing slightly.

You just got over a bad cold and you had a sore throat, so as a result, your voice sounded a bit like a guys. You brushed your (h/l) hair behind your ear, grabbed as much of your luggage that you could grab and began to walk up to the door. You hesitantly knocked once before 3 men answered the door, almost as if they were watching and waiting.

"Hallo!"

"Hola!"

"Bonjour!"

They all greeted you at the same time in their native tongues.

"O-oh, um hi!" You replied, a bit taken back. They were all staring at you. "U-um, I'm your new-"

"New roommate. We know." A white haired man laughed. You gave him an odd look.

"Gilbert, don't scare this one off like you did the last one." A Spanish man scolded him.

"Suuuure, what ever you want... Mother." The white haired mad hissed at the Spaniard.

"Knock it off you two! Our new roommate is 'ere." A blonde haired man, with shoulder length hair scolded the both of them. "Honestly, you two act like children!" You giggled at their silliness.

"So, um, hi! I'm (y/n)." You smiled at them.

"Aha, yes! Hola (y/n)!" The Spaniard smiled at you. "I'm Antonio, but you can call me Toni!"

"Bonjour~ I'm Francis." He gave you a flirty little wink. You snickered and blushed slightly. It was cheesy but cute, not to mention surprisingly effective.

"Kesesese! Halo, I am ze awesome Gilbert and I am Prussian." He gave you a toothy smile. You giggled.

"Let us help you with your stuff!" Toni walked over to your luggage, the Frenchman followed behind him. The "Prussian" took your luggage you were already carrying and walked inside the house.

"Uh-um.. it's ok really, I can carry it in myself." You anime sweat dropped at the three men carrying your stuff.

"It's fine! Really." The Frenchman smiled at you, you smiled and gave out a small sigh. You didn't care though, you still helped them out. You felt guilty for not helping them, it was your stuff and your were moving into their place after all.

After ten minutes, you all finally got all your stuff inside the house. They sat down on the couch and sighed, Toni scooted over on the couch and pat cushion. You happily sat down next to him.

"Sooo.. what now?" You asked.

"Well.. we know you already told us when you filled out the paper, but maybe just to refresh all our memories we could ask you some questions?" Francis said. "Ok, cool." You replied.

"Why'd you move out here?" Gil asked.

"I used to live in New York with my best friend, but she got accepted into University of Tokyo and moved to Japan. I would have stayed, but the rent went up as soon as she left so I decided to move. Thank god you guys were looking for a new roommate." You giggled.

"What's your job?" Toni chimed in.

"Ah! Well, I was a teacher and the back-up school counselor, but since I had to move I also had to quit my job. Don't worry though! I have enough money for 2 months rent and I'm currently looking for a new job." You replied.

"Oh wow!" Francis had sparkles in his eyes. "Do you have any hobbies?"

"Uh, I like to write in my spare time, I also like to draw, and sometimes sing. And dance! Does that count?"

"Oui! You're so fascinating (y/n)!" Francis lit up even more. You looked at Gilbert who at some point gut up to get a beer and sat down next to you.

"Kesese~ I'm glad we got an awesome roommate like you (y/n), and not some loser!" He wraped his arm around your neck and roughly pulled you close to his chest. You laughed.

"Haha, Gil cut that out!" You wiggled out of his grip and lightly punched his arm. He just laughed and lightly punched you back. They continued to ask you questions for about 10-15 minutes. Eventually they ran out of questions and turned on Netflix.

"Wanna watch that show Orange is the New Black? I heard it's pretty good. Plus all the sex and stuff" Gil said.

"I love that show! I've only seen the first 2 episodes, but it's great!" You smiled.

"Sure, let's watch it!" Francis. Toni suddenly got up and walked over to the kitchen. You followed behind him.

"Whacha doing?" You asked. "Making popcorn." He smiled.

You frowned slightly. "Let me make it, I've seen the first episode and you haven't and a lot happens in the first episode." He smiled at you again, nodded his head and walked back to the couch.

After 15 minutes or so you grabbed 3 bowls of popcorn and sat in between Francis and Toni. You smiled, you felt comfy and relaxed around them. Like you were at home, you knew you would like it here.


End file.
